narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Advanced Chakra Armour
The Chakra Armour he developed at Age 23. It removes the kinks the original armour had and made it more effective. Possessing several different mechanisms, it acts as a powerful armour which fundamentally enhances the user's capacity. Firstly, it retains the original function of the armour, which is to negate all ninjutsu and genjutsu by absorbing them at rapid rates. Aside from achieving this effect, Saibo has also implemented a function which strengthens the barrier surrounding the user when the armour encounters sufficiently powerful ninjutsu. When the attack is too large to be immediately absorbed, the armour will form a powerful shield around the user, converting the chakra to harden the shield, such that more time may be spent absorbing the powerful technique. The chakra absorbed can even regenerate the shield, thus there is no real risk of overload. On the rare instance where the barrier formed is insufficient in handling the attack, the armour will warn the user, giving him an instance to escape the attack before completely breaking. This function is greatly appreciated by most ninjas perusing this armour. Next, this ninjutsu negating barrier can be enhanced by chakra, for instances where the rate of chakra absorption is insufficient. This allows the user to sit back and allow the barrier to slowly do its work, converting the chakra absorbed and transferring it to the user. When Saibo researched this, he realized that it worked based on the idea of the Blocking Technique Absorption Seal, though it is not as adaptive as the Preta Path The next thing the armour has is a Time-Release Seal, which activates when certain criteria are met. For example, it can be used when the user channels chakra into it, or when it detects that weapons are heading towards it. This conjures a powerful barrier which would deflect most techniques, and even ninjutsu, if the absorption functions have yet to kick in. Next, the armour has a new function, which was a prototype in the original - The Chakra Amplifier. When the technique is unleashed from the user's body, it passes through the armour first, which vastly accelerates the speed at which chakra is released. This in turn increases the Chakra's Potency, as its effects are determined by both the rate at which chakra is released and its speed. This multiplies the effectiveness of any technique used, and allows even Genin to match Jounin with the power the armour affords them. Passively, the armour also drains a fraction of the user's chakra to afford the user Body Flicker like movements, which works because of a seal implanted within the armour. By channelling chakra into the armour, the user's speed can be increased passively, enhancing the speed of the user to match powerful fighters. However, this is also dependent on the user's reactions and speed in general, as without mastery of the body flicker this enhancement may be rendered null and void. As this effect is continuous, it allows the user to attack at rapid speeds, rather than increasing the user's speed in one short burst. It also removes the attention span required to unleash the body flicker technique intentionally. However, the armour possesses no chakra source of its own, and needs to be recharged by the user occasionally with them supplying their own chakra. In battle the armour uses the chakra of enemies to keep running. Lastly, the armour possesses a prototype design known as The Elemental Converter, which allows the user to channel chakra into it to use Elemental Jutsu. As it is a prototype, it is highly chakra inefficient, though it allows the user to drop the Elemental Chakra Seal when using elements they have yet to master, instantly converting the chakra into said element before it is unleashed. This armour, which was created when he was Age 23, sold for lots of money in the market, as Ninjas everywhere found it to be extremely effective and powerful, as it served as the perfect supplementary equipment. Anybody can use the Chakra Armour as long as they explain how they came across it and have the money to purchase it (please explain this on this page here). Saibo Kazahana has this Advanced Chakra Armour because he created it. Category:Free Use